


It Takes a Village

by lawand_disorder



Category: Good Witch (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawand_disorder/pseuds/lawand_disorder
Summary: Cassie/Sam. When forces out of their control push Cassie and Sam apart, it's up to the townspeople of Middleton to bring them back together. Sequel to 'The Weekend', but can be read as a standalone. Some angst, some pining and some fun. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Abigail Pershing/OC, Brandon Russell/Tara Russell, Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford, Stephanie Borden/Abigail Pershing
Kudos: 6





	It Takes a Village

**It Takes a Village**

**Prologue: What If I Never Get Over You**

As always in Middleton, after a crisis things evened out again. The bistro continued to serve delicious food, Martha continued to be, well Martha and the windows of Abigail’s flower shop blossomed with bouquets.

Cassie was re-decorating the front window of the Bell, Book and Candle with a spring theme while Tara hovered by the counter to assist anyone who needed help.

Tara was starting to worry about Cassie. Outwardly she seemed to be the same as ever; always there for everyone who needed her, taking part in the town activities, as well as working in the Bell Book and welcoming guests to Grey House. Tara had known Cassie a long time though, and she didn’t need to be a Merriwick to know that Cassie was just putting up a front.

Although Middleton was a small town, where everyone knew everyone else’s business, no one was quite sure what exactly had happened just that Cassie and Sam were no longer an item. It was hard to keep your distance when you lived in a town this size, especially when you were next door neighbours but Cassie and Sam had adjusted to a new normal. He no longer popped in for his cup of tea-that-tastes-like-coffee on his way to work nor he did wander in unannounced anymore. Grey House was never quiet in the mornings, there was always someone coming or going, grabbing breakfast on the fly or wanting to chat so it wasn’t like Cassie was short of company. It didn’t mean she wasn’t feeling Sam’s absence though.

In the first few weeks after Nick was discharged from hospital and returned to Middleton, Cassie had taken dinner round for him and Sam, but once Linda had decided to move to Middleton for Nick’s recovery she had taken over cooking for the two Radford men. The three of them were effectively living together as a family again, except Linda was sleeping in the guest room. Cassie had offered Linda a room at Grey House, but she hadn’t wanted to be separated from her.

When Nick was still in hospital, Sam and Cassie had planned for him to stay in the guest room on the ground floor of Grey House, with the unspoken agreement that Sam would share Cassie’s bed. Cassie had thought it would be good for Nick; he’d have privacy, his own ensuite bathroom and people were in and out of Grey House all the time so he wouldn’t get bored or lonely. Linda’s surprise bombshell that she would be moving to Middleton and back in with her ex husband during Nick’s recovery had shocked everyone, most of all Sam himself.

Things between Cassie and Sam had deteriorated from there. There hadn’t been a break up or a big fight, it had just been a slow breakdown. They were still friendly, there was no bad blood between them and they still loved each other but they had accepted that maybe some things; some relationships just weren’t meant to be. Cassie didn’t really believe that of course, not about her and Sam anyway but she accepted that for now they had to be apart. When Nick was fully recovered and back to school, and Linda finally felt she could go back to New York perhaps they could try to start over.

Tara went into the back of the shop and brewed a pot of ginger tea. She poured out two cups and went to find Cassie.

“Why don’t you take a break, I’ve just made us some tea.” Cassie hesitated, the window display was only partly finished. “I’m sure you’ll know if someone comes in and needs help.” Tara smiled and Cassie followed her into the back of the shop.

There wasn’t a lot of room, there were stacks of boxes waiting to be unpacked but it was private.

“Are you okay?” Tara asked, setting her cup and saucer down on the box nearest her.

She looked at her mother in law closely, but there was nothing really different about Cassie’s appearance. She still looked trim and chic in dark blue jeans, a cream silk blouse and black ankle boots but she looked sad. It was a different kind of sadness to when Jake had died, then she had been grieving for someone had been taken from her but now she was missing something she had been a part of losing.

“I’m fine Tara, just busy. Between this place, Grey House being fully booked and Grace starting to look at college applications, I barely get a second to myself.” Although since things had ended between her and Sam, that was how she liked it. If she was busy; if she was helping others then she didn’t have time to think about herself or Sam.

“It can’t be easy having Linda in town all the time, especially as she’s living with Sam.” Tara pressed, picking up her tea cup and cradling it in her hands.

“Sam and I aren’t together anymore, and of course Linda is here. Even though Nick is nearly better, I get why she wants to be here with him. I’d feel exactly the same if it was Grace.”

Tara smiled. “You don’t have to be nice about her all the time, you know. We’re family Cassie, you can open up to me.”

Cassie placed her hand on top of Tara’s. “I know, but I’m fine. Really.” She laughed at the doubtful expression on Tara’s face. “I appreciate it though, I really do. Especially when I know you have other things on your mind.”

Tara’s eyes widened even though she had known Cassie long enough to not be surprised.

“How far along are you?”

“How did you know?”

“You made yourself tea instead of coffee, and ginger is soothing for nausea. Plus, you are glowing.”

They hugged, both of them close to tears.

“I’m only eight weeks, Brandon and I wanted to make sure everything was okay before we started to tell people. We’ve been dying to tell you and Grace, and Lori and George.”

“They’ll be so pleased. I’m thrilled for you both.”

“It’s going to be a big change, but a good one.”

“You and Brandon should come to dinner on Friday night, we’ll have a little celebration.”

“That sounds nice,” Tara replied, but before she could say anything else, Cassie was on her feet and heading back into the shop.

“If I’m not mistaken, I think Martha might need help with a purchase.”

Tara stayed in the back room for a few minutes, finishing off her tea. She realised that Cassie had somehow managed to turn Tara’s concerns about her back around so now it was Cassie doing something for her. The baby news did seem to have cheered her up though. Giving her still flat belly a gentle pat, Tara went back out into the shop and back to work.

*

While Cassie was trying to keep up her brave face, other residents of Middleton were truly happy. Brandon and Tara were overjoyed about the pregnancy; it had finally felt like the perfect time. Stephanie’s bistro had been featured on a prominent food blog and was now more popular than ever. And Abigail Pershing, well, she was in love.

She had started spending less time at Grey House now. Between running the flower shop and making things work long distance with Harry she didn’t have much free time on her hands and she felt guilty about flaunting her new relationship in front of Cassie.

Abigail didn’t know what to do about Cassie and Sam. She had played matchmaker once before and it had paid off, but she didn’t think her interference would be appreciated this time. It hurt her to see Cassie so unhappy, especially when she was putting in such a sterling effort to convince everyone else that she was fine. It might work on some people, but it didn’t fool a Merriwick.

Maybe she needed to get the town involved. Abigail had never really been one for small town spirit, but she had to admit that now she had made Middleton her home, she liked being a part of the community. Cassie was always helping out her fellow Middletonians, maybe it was time they repaid the favour.


End file.
